The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Refrigeration systems are an essential part of many commercial building and dwellings. For example, food retailers may rely on refrigeration systems to ensure the quality and safety of food products. Many other businesses may have products or materials that must be refrigerated or maintained at a lowered temperature. HVAC systems allow people to remain comfortable where they shop, work or live.
Refrigeration system operation, however, can represent a significant portion of a business' operating costs. As such, it may be beneficial for refrigeration system users to closely monitor the performance and energy consumption of the refrigeration systems to detect and diagnose any performance issues so that maintenance can be performed to maximize efficiency and reduce operational costs. Generally speaking, users may lack the expertise to accurately analyze system performance and detect and diagnose any performance issues.